Riddick: Fire and Fury
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: **WARNING***This story contains spoilers of the 2013 movie Riddick. You've been warned*** She'd been on the run for her entire life, for being the last of her race...or so she thought. It all comes crashing down when she is captured by a group of mercs. But that all changes when the merc ship gets a distress beacon, from none other than Riddick himself. Riddick/OC
1. 1 The fall of a Furyan

**A/N **_Hey guys! Here I am again with another fanfic. I just got back from the theater from seeing Riddick…can I just say that it was amazing? If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do. Vin Diesel…..well…enough said :) Anyways, I was inspired to write this from the movie. I really hope you like it :) PS: I don't own anything of the Chronicles of Riddick, but Reana is my own. Enjoy!_

_WARNING: This has spoilers of the 2013 Riddick movie._

They say your mind completely shuts down in cryosleep…so why am I still awake?

My mind would drift, never once staying on one thing. I was aware that I was in cryosleep, but my body wouldn't respond to anything. I could scream inside my head…but no one would ever hear me.

My mind was lucid enough to recognize that I alive…and bound. My skin was pressed up against something hard…some sort of metal.

My mind drifted again. How did this come to be? The last thing I remember was Sasha and I running through the streets of New Meccah… something...or someone had been chasing us. We were almost there…almost to the ship...Then nothing. Blackness blankets my mind.

I jolt. Someone has moved my body. There is a slight stinging pain my thigh. What is it? More drugs? My limbs begin to get feeling again; I can curl my toes and feel the blood rushing back into my hands. With great effort and a deep breath, I am able to open my eyes.

"Easy now."

My head was swimming, as I was coming out of the sleep. My gaze fell upon a fuzzy figure.

"Wha?"

"Shh. The drugs should wear off soon. Do you know who you are?"

I squinted as I tried to see who was talking. So far, I could only make out that it was a "he".

"What's your name?" He asked more slowly.

I shut my eyes at a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Reana." At least I could remember that much.

"Good. Now, I am going to untie you, okay?"

I opened my eyes to look at him again. I could see him more clearly this time; he was a little older than me; he had sparkling blue eyes and brown hair, and a kind face. He reached up to where my hands were and unlocked the chains. My arms fell to my sides, useless, after being held up for so long. He moved away and went across the room. I rubbed my hands, trying to stop the pins and needles. Once I got the feeling back in them, I ran a hand through my bright auburn hair; it was a nervous habit. From what I could tell, I was in a cargo hold of some sort of ship. The metal I had felt earlier was from the wall I was chained too. I watched him, as he bent down next to someone. My heart leapt into my throat.

"Sasha?" I squeaked.

The man looked at me from over his shoulder.

"She should be awake in a minute or too." He produced a small needle and plucked it into her thigh.

My gaze wandered over my friend. She was in her late twenties and she had dark skin and curly dark hair. She had started out as my body guard, but we had grown into great friends. My heart beat fast as I watched her come out of her comatose state. Sasha had been my protector for almost ten years. I couldn't really remember much of my childhood…except that Sasha had been there. We had been planet hoping for most of my life and on the run from mercs. Sasha had told me it was because of what I am; one of the last Furyans; but it wasn't just that. Someone had implanted me with a perfect map to my home world….Furya. Because of that, someone had put a price on my head…that steadily grew the older I got.

I was jerked from my thoughts by a snarl.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Sasha was awake and in full "flight or fight" mode. The man, who had woke her up, stepped back with his hands raised in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Santana is letting you go."

Santana. Bounty Hunter. At the mention of his name, I cringed. He was one of the ones who had been hunting us, for the past year. We had managed to narrowly escape him, but he seemed to always know our next move. It would seem our luck had run out.

Sasha sneered, but paused.

"Why?"

The man frowned. "Bigger catch."

Who could he be after that he would just let the both of us go?

Sasha didn't move as the man unlocked her chains. When they fell to the floor, she flew across the room towards me.

"Reana? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She had my face in her iron grip, twisting my head from side to side for an inspection. I batted her hands away.

"I'm fine Sasha. Just a little shook up."

She gave me a scowl and turned back to the man.

"So we can leave?"

He quickly nodded. "Santana said to go. You're free."

Sasha pulled me from where I had been sitting and dragged me to the open door. Where ever we were, was a hell of a lot different than the high rise buildings of New Meccah. The terrain was a blaze with reddish/orange colored sand; the heat rose off it in waves. Sasha and I stopped right outside of ship.

"We must leave. Now."

I turned to look up at her. She was almost half a foot taller than my 5"4 frame. Her normally flawless face was scrunched up in a determined look.

She swung her head from side to side, inspecting the camp that was set up. When there was no sign of anyone else, we made our break for it.

Fear crept up my spin, as Sasha and I sprinted our way through the camp. This seemed to easy….

As soon as that thought slipped through my mind, a pair of bulging arms grabbed me around my waist. I was crushed against a hard body, and no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get away.

"Sasha!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Sasha was about ten feet out of the camp. She stopped and turned on her heel, to look at me; her mouth open in horror.

I struggled against my captor. A gruff laugh sounded in my ear. Diaz, one of Santana's mercs. My heart fell….there was no escape. I turned my attention back towards Sasha was. If there was any chance of escape, it was now.

"Sasha! Sasha, go!" I was almost pleading with her. She was our only chance of escape. I knew Sasha…if I didn't push her, she would have come back to fight a losing battle.

She stood there for a few more moments, looking like she was struggling with herself.

"GO!" I screamed with everything I had. I didn't want her to die.

"I will come back for you." She shouted. She looked like she might cry.

To my relief, she took off again, running at top speed through the desert. She could make it!

My relief was soon washed by fear when I heard a raspy "Tsk."

I looked up to my right. Santana grinned down at me.

Santana was a snake like man. He had shoulder length dark hair and a couple days worth of stubble on his square chin. His clothes were dark and ripped, from years of abuse as a bounty hunter.

"Silly girls. To think I would let you go without a proper goodbye."

My brow scrunched in confusion. Santana merely shook his head and raised his gun. My eyes widened in horror.

It was like time slowed down. I turned back to where Sasha had gone.

"Sasha!"

But my warning was too late. The air filled with the sound of a gun firing.

My soul ripped in half, as I saw Sasha fall to the ground, blood spurting from her back. I struggled harder against Diaz, but it was all in vain.

Angry tears ran down my pale face, as I faced the truth; the freedom had been a lie. I let my legs go slack; Diaz letting me hit the ground with a thud. Sobs tore through me. Sasha was gone…just like that. It was like all our years of fighting and struggle didn't matter. Heavy boots swam into my vision. I only had a second before a hand tangled its self in my hair, and I was jerked upward. I cried out at the sudden pain. Santana sneered down at me.

"I am surprised, Furyan. I would have thought you'd have been smarter than that."

"Fuck you." I snarled through my tears.

He just laughed and stroked my cheek with his other hand, in mock sympathy. He looked over at Sasha's still form.

"And I beginning to be attached."

I closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to slit his throat.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let us go? You had a bigger catch didn't you?"

Santana glanced over his shoulder. "Boy needs to keep his mouth shut." He mumbled more to himself. "You see, my dear. You are worth more to me alive. Your friend was extra baggage."

My eyes flew open in a rage. I tried to kick him, but he pulled my hair tighter and twisted me, so my back was to his front. His other hand ran down the side of my neck, and down my waist, to rest on my hip. I gave an involuntary shudder, as my hatred for him grew.

"You should be grateful." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I said through clenched teeth.

"You're alive, because I need you." He ran his nose up the back of my neck." It would seem a dying race has a chance. Who'd have thought I'd catch a female and male Furyan. Perhaps I can start my own slave farm with the two of you."

I was too shocked to say anything to him. Another Furyan? Could it be true?

Santana sniffed my hair, and began to move his hand lower. I reacted on instinct, my leg going back and hitting it's mark. He doubled over and released my hair. I jerked forward and tried to run, but Santana grabbed my ankle and I fell. I kicked back, my boot clipping him in the chin. I scrambled up, only to come face to face with the barrel of Diaz's gun.

"Now, why would a pretty little thing like you, want to go and get her brains splattered?"

I stood still, my eyes never leaving the gun. It was mere inch from my face. I could hear Santana get up behind me.

"Tie the bitch up. She'll pay for making me bleed."

My hands were pulled behind my back and clasped in thick cuffs. Diaz removed the gun from my face and sneered down at me. I glared back, before I was roughly shoved towards the ship by Nunez.

Once inside, Nunez unhooked my hands from behind me and hooked them up to a ring above my head. I was suspended in the air, my feet barely touching the ground. An angry, bleeding Santana stormed in; a murderous look on his face. I knew what was coming, and tried to brace myself for it.

The first punch was always the most painful; normally I could block most of the pain out, but I was still raw from Sasha's death, so I could feel every bruise form, as Santana continued his assault. After 5 minutes of nonstop punching, a small whimper escaped my lips. Santana laughed in my face, his breathing heavy.

"I thought all you Furyans were fighters."

I didn't answer him; I was in too much pain. He brushed his hand down my cheek.

"Now be a good girl, and think about what you did." He laughed again, "Leave her here. We need to find out where the fuck Riddick is."

Without another word, he and Nunez left. I was left to hang by my hands; battered, bruised and bleeding. I couldn't stop my tears, as they ran down my cheeks. Sasha had shielded me from so much. Now, I was alone….nobody could protect me.

I let myself have a few moments of self pity; a turmoil of emotions running through me. Once my sobbing stopped and my sadness left, it was replaced by fire and fury. I needed to come up with a plan. An idea struck me….Santana had mentioned another Furyan…Riddick… The name pricked something in the back of my mind, but I couldn't pin point it.

Maybe…..

….I shook my head. I needed to stop relying on others. I was alone in this world now, and I had to fend for myself. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, as the wheels in my head began to turn.

**A/N **_Well, I wasn't sure how this was going to pan out. I know that Riddick isn't in this chapter, but I promise you, he will be in the next one! This idea for this story popped into my head as soon as the credits started rolling. The next chapter, we will get to know Reana a little bit more. I just wanted it to start with a *bang* Riddick is still in theaters…I may have to go see it again…and again….and again. (Fan girl sigh) Anyways, I hope you guys will like it. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts!_


	2. 2 Goodbye to a friend and a near escape

**A/N**_ .Goodness. I am completely blown away you guys! Thank you to all who have favorite, followed and reviewed. It means the world to me :) I never expected this story to get this kind of attention. Let's continue, shall we?_

I had been hanging here for what seemed like hours. I was seriously questioning whether or not I was ever going to be able to use my hands again. I shifted, trying to take the strain off of my hands, but it was useless. Santana had been gone for a couple of hours; he left in a hurry with a couple of his men; leaving me alone…with time to think.

I had come up with a plan…it was risky, but it might just work.

From what I had seen from his men, they had a couple of weaknesses. Diaz was all muscle, but no brain; Nunez and Falco were like a couple of lap dogs; they did whatever Santana told them, no questions asked…and then there was the young guy who had released me; I had come to learn his name was Luna. Odd name, but who was I to judge? He was what could be labeled a "Holy Man." I could hear him walking outside the ship, muttering bible verses and prayers….like that'll save him. But, this was a key part to my plan; his good nature had foolishly led him to believe Santana's word about our release…I would have to use that to my advantage. For all my faults, Sasha used to say that my cleverness could tackle the strongest of men.

Sweat trickled down my neck, my shift was becoming damp. I needed to execute this while there was still light. I waited patiently for him to make his circle around the door again. When I was sure he was close enough to hear me, I acted.

"Hey! I could use some water in here!"

There was a pause and silence. There had been a couple minutes of deafening quiet, when I thought he might just move on; but to my relief, the door opened. I had to squint my eyes against the sudden sunlight, as Luna came into view.

"Oh thank god! I thought you guys had forgotten about me!" I said in my sweetest voice.

Luna approached me with caution. He was either feeling guilty, or someone had informed him of my capabilities.

"Please. I just need some water." I let my voice sound strained and small; hoping that would prick his good nature.

He stepped further into the ship. He moved to unhook my arms; my surprise was short lived as he re attached them around a lower pole. Blood began rushing back into my hands and I let out a grateful sigh. He produced a canteen from his back pocket and held it to my cracked lips. The coolness of the water was refreshing.

"I know that you are a criminal, but I do not agree with Santana that we should treat you as such an animal."

I let my gaze travel across his face, as I continued to drink. He looked so kind and gentle; it made me wonder how the hell he had ended up with a group of ruthless mercs. Luna took the canteen and closed the lid. He tucked it back into his pocket and began to turn around.

"Wait."

He paused to look back at me.

"I'm getting so scared" I lied," Could you just stay? Just for a little while?"

He looked like he would rather run for the hills, but he obliged my request and sat on a crate across from me.

We sat in silence, regarding each other. He couldn't have been much older than 25...but looks can be deceiving…I mean…I am 20, but people have mistaken me for younger. Sasha used to say it was my looks; I was short, I had bright auburn hair and blue eyes, which changed between a green, blue and grey. She used to tease me about looking like a doll. My stomach clenched at the memory. Sasha was now gone and that's all I had left of her…

Luna cleared his throat and it brought me back to the present.

"I am sorry." He said quietly.

When I just stared at him, he continued on. "For your friend."

"Thank you, but it wasn't your fault." My jaw clenched...I wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the snake whose fault it was.

"None the less, I played a part in it. I have spoken a prayer on her behalf." He lowered his gaze. I wasn't sure if it was out of respect or guilt. That was my angle.

"You're religious." It wasn't a question, but he nodded.

"I believe in a divinity that guides and leads us all."

I wasn't religious myself… but I did respect those who had such a firm belief.

"Perhaps you could help me?"

He raised his gaze again to give me a puzzled look.

"You see, my friend…well she was religious, "I lied. Sasha had despised the very notion of an invisible being that judged us all.

"Well…I can't just leave her out there without a proper burial and goodbye…"I let my voice trail off. I didn't need a lie for my tears that streamed down my face.

Luna looked troubled…Like he couldn't decide what to do.

I looked at him through my tears. "Please. I can't just leave her out there. Not without saying goodbye."

Luna ran a hand over his mouth. He let out a deep sigh and stood up. I thought maybe I had pushed it too far, but he came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I will see what can be done."

With that, he left, shutting the door behind him. I was once again left alone in silence. I sat, dumbfounded, by how easy that was. I must admit…I was beginning to feel a little guilty over my ruse…I quickly shook my head. The sooner I was out of here, the sooner I could stew over it. I clenched and unclenched my hands…it was something to do to pass the time. I leaned forward and placed my head on the pole. I was just beginning to drift off, when angry shouts could be heard outside of the door. I straightened and listened. Santana was back…and boy did he sound pissed.

"It's out of the fucking question!"

The door slammed open, as he and Luan entered. I jerked back, as Santana stocked towards me.

"What game are you playing, little bitch?"

He roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I do not see why it is such a big deal." Luna said quietly behind him.

"Such a big deal!? She's a fucking Furyan, that's why it's such a fucking big deal."

I wrenched my chin from his grasp and glared up at him.

"Look, she's injured, scared and weak. She really isn't much of a threat. For her spiritual sake…and your own, I think it's the best course of action."

Santana leveled me with his own glare. My anger had risen exponentially when he had entered.

"If it would help," Luna came up next to him, "I will take a gun. I will make sure nothing happens. We are just going to bury her…she may be more complacent if you allow her this small gift."

I glanced in Luna's direction. For someone who was so soft spoken, he certainly had a way words. I held my breath, as I once again faced Santana's glare.

Santana let an angry breath through his nose. "Fine, but if anything happens, it's on your head boy." He poked Luna's chest for emphasis. Luna nodded and unshackled my hands.

"Come on." He took me by the arm and led me out of the ship. As we made our way out of the camp, my heart began to race. This was it, my only chance.

After a few moments of walking, my heart nearly stopped when I saw Sasha's body. I choked back my tears. How could they just leave her out here like this; exposed to the elements and creatures? When we reached her still form, Luna let go of my arm. He produced a small gun.

I raised my eyebrow at that. A light blush crept up his neck.

"I don't know what's out here…and I promised Santana."

It was then I noticed the shovel on his back. He took it and handed it to me.

"Here, I'll be watching."

I nodded once and took the shovel from his outstretched hand. I got next to Sasha and began to dig.

After a good 15 minutes, I had a hole that I deemed large and deep enough. I wouldn't let my friend be consumed by vultures…it seemed like it was the only thing I could do. Luna helped me gently place Sasha inside. I scrambled out and just stared down. There were no more tears to shed, but I was pretty sure the sadness would never leave. Luna got up from the hole and filled it up; sealing my friend in the ground. He then got on his knees.

"Oh lord, take this soul…"he began to murmur.

I didn't hear the words….I was too far gone in my own thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at Luna. He had his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes closed tightly. I took a couple of steps backwards and proceeded to get on my knees. I held my breath…but he was still in his prayer. I bent down and retrieved the forgotten shovel by his side. He was still murmuring. I raised the shovel.

"Sorry."

Luna opened his eyes to look at me. He collapsed, as the shovel connected with the back of his head. I jumped up and got the gun from his now relaxed fingers. I glanced back towards the camp. It didn't look like anybody had noticed, but they soon would. My eyes frantically travelled over the desert. I didn't have a destination, I just ran.

My heart began to race, as my fast feet hit the desert floor. I just needed to get as far away as possible. I raced up a hill and stopped.

"There!"

Just down from the hill, buried beneath a heap of dust and sand, was a building. I ran down the hill as fast as I could. As I got closer, I could see it was an abandoned station, just like the one we had made camp. My breathing ragged, I made my way to the door. After a couple minutes of grunts, curses and pushing, I had managed to wedge it open enough to slip in. I pushed it shut and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath.

I had done it. I had gotten away…now I just needed to figure out how to get off this planet and back to New Meccah. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. The silence was nice.

My stomach growling interrupted my relaxation.

Opening my eyes, I surveyed the dim room. There wasn't a lot of light, on account that the building didn't have any power.

_Maybe there is still some packets_, I thought to myself.

Pushing off the door, I made my way through the room. It was an open concept; a kitchen and tables to my right, storage and beds to my left. I made my way through the kitchen. I rummaged through shelves, trying to find any kind of perishable foods. My elbow accidentally knocked off a cup. It rolled and hit the fridge.

"Shit." I muttered.

It was when I reached down for it, that I noticed how quiet it was. It had been quiet before…but this felt off. I slowly straightened and turned to face the room. I was alone…but I couldn't help feel like I was being watched. I slowly surveyed the room. Something….something was off.

I raised the small gun and made my way to the center of the room.

_Breathe. Just breathe…you're just scaring yourself._

I jumped, as a small bang sounded behind me. I quickly turned back towards the kitchen. A tin can rolled down the floor towards me. It stopped as it hit my boot. I gingerly leaned down to pick it up. I straightened, and turned back to the front door. I nearly fell over as I came into contact with a rock hard body. I jerked my gaze up, to stare into a pair of black goggles.

I was just about to let out a scream. He lunged and I was suddenly trapped between and wall and him. He placed one big hand on my right arm and his other arm came across my throat. I was pinned and it was getting hard to breath. The man loomed over me. He must have been at least 6'0 feet tall; he was muscular and had a predatory air about him. His head was shaved and he had black goggles covering his eyes.

"What do we have here?"

His voice was deep, and it sent a shiver down my spine. The strange man leaned down and literally sniffed my hair. I struggled to get out of his grasp, my hands clutching his arm that was across my neck, but he was so much stronger than I was. I was cursing myself. Why hadn't I trained harder? The man ran his nose down the side of my neck. Normally I would cringe when people did that, especially Santana…but somehow I didn't mind this time. He let out a low growl and it sent a hard spike down to my stomach. He pulled back to look at me.

"Interesting."

My eyes never left his. Although I couldn't seen them, I knew he was staring back into mine.

"Please…" I struggled to get out. His arm was beginning to cut off my air.

"You smell different. Smell like danger." He sniffed the other side of my neck.

Okay, now I was starting to get annoyed. I did the only thing I could think of: I bit his arm. My teeth sunk in, drawing blood. It must have caught him off guard, because his grip loosened enough for me to slip away. I turned and ran to the door; only to be caught again. I was tripped and fell flat on my back. The man was now hovering over me and a deep blush settled on my face. He was seriously too far into my personal zone. He pinned my hands above my head. I glared at him, and he only smirked.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

"Fuck you." I snarled.

"Maybe later." He chuckled.

I was taken aback by his response. It only made me struggle harder. I couldn't get my hands out of his iron grasp. He stuck his nose in the crook of my neck. I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress the shiver it gave me. He inhaled again. He moved his head, so that he was looking at me again.

"Very interesting." He murmured, more to himself.

I glanced down at his lips. They were a mere inch away from mine. I closed my eyes. I could feel his armor on my front. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. I couldn't stop the feeling of desire that hit my stomach. Just when I thought something would happen, there was a low barking noise from outside.

The man let out an annoyed growl and my eyes snapped open. He had turned his head, listening. When the barking began to mix with growling, he got up from on top of me and faced the door. I just lay still, not wanting to give any emotion away. The barking continued, and he turned to look down at me, that infuriating smirk on his face.

"We will have to get more acquainted later." He moved around, back towards the kitchen. I sat up and looked at the door. The barking had stopped. When I turned back to ask what was making all that noise, I found that he had disappeared. My eyes traveled over the room, but he was nowhere to be found. My eyes snapped back to the door, as someone was trying to open it. I quickly scrambled up, just in time to see Diaz and Santana burst through.

"Well, well. Cornered like a rat." Santana sneered.

I clenched my jaw. Damn it…if I hadn't been so distracted with…whoever that was, I could have been long gone. Now here I was…caught again.

"Did you really think you could leave so easily?" Santana motioned to Diaz, who came over to me. I doubled over, as his fist came into contact with my stomach. Thick metal cuffs were placed on my hands, and I was slung over Diaz's shoulder. The hot air of the desert hit me full blast, as we made our way back to the camp. I was too angry with myself to say a word.

"Now that that is taken care of, we need to continue on."

"Any idea where he could be?" Diaz questioned.

Santana scoffed. "Not far. He called us, so he must be waiting. Riddick isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

My eyes widened. No…it couldn't be.

"Bet it's a bitch out here with that shine job." Diaz chuckled.

My heart leapt into my throat. Mr. Goggles had a name. I finally remembered who Riddick was. He was a mass murder, and escaped convict. From my travels, I had learned that he was to be considered very dangerous….shit.

My stomach was starting to hurt, as Diaz's shoulder ground into it, with every step he took. From my point of view, I could see only the ground. I could tell when got back to the camp. I heard Santana swear. I was roughly dropped, but Diaz kept a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked around…another ship had landed; in front of it, stood a group of well armed people. An older man, wearing a bullet proof vest stepped forward. Santana sauntered over to meet him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana spat.

"I'm Boss Johns. We're here for Riddick." The older man said in a stern tone.

A solid looking blond woman came up behind the man.

"The fuck you are. We got here first."

Boss Johns surveyed the group. His eyes met mine briefly, before settling back on Santana.

"We'd have a better chance working together to catch him."

"We don't need your help. Get back on your ship and get the fuck out of here."

Johns ground his teeth. After a few moments of silence, he let out a sigh.

"How about this, we'll stay here and observe…we will only help if you ask."

Santana seemed to consider him for a moment.

"Fuck." Santana whispered. He knew what Johns said was true, but he was too proud to admit he needed help. "Stay the fuck out of my way."

Johns nodded and motioned for his team to step inside the merc building. We followed and I was plunked into a corner. Santana roughly chained me to the wall and took out his knife. He waved it in front of my face, as my eyes widened in fear.

"Now, if you so much as think about attempting that escape again, I will gut you like a fish. You're bounty may be halved, but you're really pissing me off."

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. He stood up and stormed out the door.

"Let's go!" He and his men went outside.

I watched silently as the new group settled in.

"Who's the girl?" The woman nodded to me.

Boss Johns glanced over to me and shrugged. "Probably another con. Now let's focus."

They all sat at the table and prepared on how to capture Riddick.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. It would seem that Riddick was a very popular man. My mind wandered back to the abandoned shack. I shivered as I remembered him saying _later._

I cursed my luck…I was stuck between a hard place…and an even harder place.

Fuck.

**A/N** _Whoa! Long chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and feel free to leave me your thoughts!_


	3. 3 The Cyclops

My anger had come and gone…now I just felt tired. My bones ached and my head felt heavy. It was like all the years of running were finally catching up to me. It was nice to be out of that stuffy ship though….

I had been sitting quietly, listening to the new group of mercs talk, while Santana was out scouting for Riddick. They didn't seem like a bad bunch…definitely a hell of a lot better than Santana. But they were still mercs…

I raised my head from where I had been leaning against the wall, to survey the room. The new group of mercs had made a sort of base; they had satellite feeds and tech set up around the room. I couldn't help but be a little impressed…they certainly were way more organized than Santana ever would be.

Their group was scattered around the small barracks; there were two men talking by the storage lockers; and Dahl and Boss Johns were currently discussing something over at the kitchen table. My stomach clenched; I sniffed the air….food. How long had I gone without eating something? By the pains in my stomach I could guess it had been a while. It's not like Santana to ever think about that sort of thing. I leaned to my left, trying to get a look at what was on their plates. If I could just see it….

"You're going to fall over if you're not careful."

I straightened. I hadn't noticed that Dahl had been looking in my direction. She glanced over her shoulder and turned back to me.

"Hungry?"

I bit my lower lip. It was true that I was starving, but the last thing I wanted to do was be in a mercs debt…even for something so small. When I hesitated, my stomach spoke for me. I cringed as it let out a loud growl. Dahl chuckled and came over to me. She produced a small set of keys and unchained my hands. I rubbed at where the metal had been around my wrists.

"How the hell did you get keys?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "The chains he used are an old set. Any generic key would pop it open. Come on." She headed back over to the table.

I gingerly got up and followed her over. She motioned for me to sit where she had been and placed a small plate in front of me. I started shoving the food into my mouth without hesitation.

"Are you sure that's wise?" One of the smaller men said.

"What's she going to do? It's one against four against one. If she runs, we'll shoot."

I paused in my eating to look up at her. She merely stared back, with a slight smirk on her face. She had said it in a light tone, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to follow through with the threat. There was a silence that fell over the room, as I continued to eat. When I was just about done, I glanced up to see Boss Johns studying me.

"Yes?"

He squinted and cocked his head to the side. "I'm just wondering how someone as young as you…could have such a high bounty on their head."

I swallowed the last bit of my food and straightened my back. I leveled him with a gaze.

"I'm not as young as I look."

"I'd say twenty two is still pretty young for con."

I stiffened.

"I know a lot more about you than you think." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Reana. Birthplace: Unknown. Nationality…Furyan…but that's been disputed. Been on the run most of your life. Murder and theft is what hiked up the bounty. But…" He paused.

I held my breath. When he didn't continue right away, I said "But?"

He rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"What set the bounty in the first place? It couldn't be simply because you're a Furyan. Although they are known to be extinct…there wouldn't be any cause of that to set such a pretty penny for your head."

As he was speaking, I had begun to break out in a cold sweat. It would seem I had the saving grace that nobody knew about what I knew. Whoever started my bounty wanted to keep it a secret…but why?

"The bounty has nearly tripled in the last five years….it's strange. Bounty Hunters like Santana, being so interested in you….to even take a break from hunting a man like Riddick."

I remained silent. I was dumbstruck by how much he knew.

"How do you know all this?" I whispered.

"While you were out cold for a while, I decided to enter in your information to the data base. Your name struck a bell." He gave me a hard stare. "It's my job to get well acquainted with cons of all kinds. Your name has been passed around quite a bit lately." He looked off, as if in thought. "I'd even considered going after you myself."

My heart began to beat faster…just what I needed…another enemy.

To my relief he continued, "But we are here for a much greater threat." He got up from his seat and headed for the door. "I need to run diagnostics for the ship."

Dahl nodded and picked at her nails absent mindedly.

He stopped short of the door. "But don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, if I think you're going to put a knife in my back." He threw over his shoulder at me.

I gulped and remained silent. Boss Johns made his way outside with one of the other two mercs, who had remained silent during our exchange.

Dahl got up and motioned for me to follow her. I hesitated…

"Move it." She said sternly.

I got up and followed her down a small hallway. When we reached a door at the end, she opened it, to reveal a small bathroom.

"What runs...There are a couple towels in the cupboard. You have twenty minutes. If you aren't out of here by then, I won't hesitate to come in." She gave me a once over and closed the door behind her.

I slowly turned around. The bathroom was small, and dark. The only source of light was coming from a small cracked window. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a medium sized towel. I knocked off the dust and set it on the sink. The shower seemed okay enough, so I turned the taps and let the water run over my fingers. When the water wasn't freezing, I pulled the stick and it switched to the shower head. I quickly stripped out of my clothes, not caring to fold them, and stepped under the water.

I shivered at the cool contact. There wasn't any soap, so I just scrubbed as much dirt off my skin as possible. I shook my hair under the water and rubbed my scalp. Once I was done with my washing, I just stood under the water. I had this little slice of paradise. No one was chasing me…no one to bother me; just silence…blissful silence. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I had never, once in my life, been able to rest. I always on the move…always had to look over my shoulder for potential threats. When would it end? I already knew the answer…it would end in two ways: with whoever was looking for me found me…or my death. My anger spiked and I punched the wall in front of me. It wasn't fair. They could have the map for all I cared…just leave me the fuck alone….but no. Whoever had given me this curse, made sure that if I were to part with it, it would end badly.

Taking a deep breath, I shut the water off and stepped out. The coolness of the floor stung my feet, as I grabbed the towel and began to dry off. I put on my bra and underwear, and slipped on my cargo pants. I leaned over the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My blue eyes had dark circles underneath them, from a lack of restful sleep; my skin was paler than normal and my auburn hair stuck out everywhere. I let my gaze travel over my battered and bruised body. My short frame was softer than I wanted it to be; it gave me the illusion of being weak. Sasha had taught me to use that to my advantage.

I placed my right hand over my left collarbone. When I removed my hand, a perfect shinning imprint was left. I stared at it, as it glowed and twinkled. It was how Sasha knew what I was. Her and her father had found me swaddled up in a rough blanket, in amongst the ruins of a space ship. They had taken it upon themselves to watch over me, and treat me as their own family. It wasn't until Sasha's father had been killed, that any of us knew I was in danger. I sighed and placed my hand over the mark again, effectively hiding it. It was a trick I had learned to do over the years, to protect myself.

It wasn't until I was slipping my shirt back on, that I got the distinct feeling of being watched. I peered around the room; Dahl hadn't come to get me yet, so I assumed that my twenty minutes wasn't up yet. Looking from left to right, it was only me in the room. I peered out the cracked window…I was only able to make out the red desert and nothing more. Shaking my head, I turned and opened the door. I looked out, half expecting Dahl to be waiting on the other side. When there was no one in sight, I made my way down the hall to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Santana, Boss Johns and the rest of the mercs, all standing near one of the storage lockers.

"We agree that we will keep them locked up in here. That way there is no chance of him getting either of them." Boss Johns addressed Santana.

Santana closed the doors to the storage locker and put a device on the front. He then inserted a rather large key and turned the dial 6 times. The device let out a "_bing_" and locked the door.

"If anybody tries to open it, it will explode." He stuck the key around his neck and turned to go down the stairs. When he laid his eyes on me, his face twisted in a glare and stalked over to me. Out of fear, I began to take a couple steps back. He caught me and dragged me into the room by my hair. I clawed at his arm, as he increased the pressure on my hair.

He shoved into Diaz, who then placed two of his big hands on my shoulders in an iron grip.

"Are you sure you don't want our help?" Boss Johns leaned against a table, with his arms crossed.

"As I told you before: Stay out of my fucking way." Santana spread his arms wide in a mock bow.

Diaz steered me towards the door, and I struggled to get out of his grasp in vain. It was then I noticed the bloodied message left on the door.

Riddick had written in blood, telling us to get on one ship and leave, or die.

My heart leapt in my throat. That's what was in the locker; something that would prevent either ship from leaving. Santana's group made their way outside, me in tow. Nunez was fiddling with a rather large looking circular machine.

"May I introduce my pride and joy, the Cyclops."

Nunez moved away and the thing came to life. It scanned the surrounding area.

"Yes. YES!" Santana shouted like a crazy man. He then picked up a clear box and walked to the edge of the camp. He held it above his head.

"You see this Riddick! This is for you! I will have your head in this box!"

He was met with the silence of the desert. I didn't think Riddick could hear him….but you never know.

Santana stared out at the desert for a few moments….like he was expecting Riddick to come begging for mercy or something. He huffed and lowered the box. He stalked over to where Diaz and I waited with the others. He smirked and grabbed my chin. I snarled, but he held tight, making me look at him.

He stared at me for a long time, before sneering and letting go of my chin roughly. I glared up at him, with all my hatred bubbling in my stomach.

"Uh…boss?"

Santana looked over at Falco, who was surveying the desert.

"What is it?"

Falco gulped before continuing. "The Cyclops is at full power but…."

Santana's eyes flashed, "But what?"

"Well...It only reaches so far. Did we do a sweep?"

When no one spoke, the tension began to grow. It was evident that the bounty hunters had a certain fear of Riddick…which made me start to like him even more.

Santana let out a string of curses, that made even my ears go red. After he finished his little temper tantrum, he straightened and clenched his jaw.

"We will send out a scouting party once the sun goes down."

"But Riddick…." Nunez began.

"Fuck Riddick! We are going to get this bastard and we are going to get him tonight. Prepare your guns. We move when I say."

Santana stalked off towards his ship and disappeared.

Diaz shook his head, as Falco came up beside him.

"Yeah…hunt the man who can see in the dark. Brilliant." Falco scoffed.

Diaz steered be towards the Cyclops and plopped me down. He tied my hands behind my back onto the machine.

"Keep an eye out, would ya?"

Diaz and Falco both laughed as they made their way to prepare for the night. I never…ever…thought that I would wish a murderer would come get me. I leaned back against the machine and waited. This should be fun…..

**A/N**_ thank you guys so much for all of your support. I read each and every review and it just makes my day :) I am so happy ya'll are enjoying it, as much as I am writing it. Some things may be slightly changed in the story. I have to go see the movie again to refresh my memory and get my daily dose of Vin Diesel. Don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!_


	4. 4 Three Down

**A/N** _Hey guys! I just wanted to say a huge, big, fat thank you to all who have review thus far. It makes me so happy that other people like this story :) I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to each and every one of you…I've been super duper crazy busy lately. I will definitely be working on that :) Also…I had some writers block with this chapter…I'm 100% liking it…but let me know what you think! Anyways, on with the story!_

"And why did he think this was a good idea?" Falco mumbled.

When the sun had sunk below the horizon, Santana had ordered his group to head out in search of Riddick. I was kind of hoping he would leave me with the other mercs, but that hope was quickly shot down, when he tied a rope to my cuffed hands, and dragged me out with them.

"Wouldn't want them to steal my prized bounty."

I mentally rolled my eyes. It wasn't like they could drag me off in their ship, with the power cells being locked under a bomb lock.

I was being dragged behind Santana, as Diaz and Vargas were on our sides, guns at the ready. The other four patrolled ahead…If I didn't have such a bad feeling, I would have found their stances funny. They kept jumping at every little sound the desert made. Who could blame them? In the whole five minutes that I met Riddick, he scared the ever loving shit out of me. I glanced at were Luna was walking… He had gotten his hand gun back, but he didn't have it out. I could tell he was expecting something to happen by the way his eyes would shift back and forth. He had a cut above his left eye and some bruising. I quickly looked away out of guilt. I had caused him pain for no reason…it would have been justified, had my plan worked….and not road blocked by Riddick. I bit my tongue…I was still pissed at him for it.

Santana jerked my rope, which caused me to stumble. I shot him a glare, which he couldn't see, as his back was to me. My wrists were becoming raw and sore from where the rope was digging into them. I was getting really tired of being carted around, like a fucking show pony.

The group stopped and I nearly ran into Santana, as Nunez indicated we should stop. The road grew quiet, as Nunez held up his gun in front of him. We had stopped in front of a sandy clearing, with cliffs on all sides.

"Why did we stop?" Santana barked.

Nunez looked over his shoulder at him, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Get your pussy asses moving." Santana snarled.

While the group moved forward, moving at a very slow, fear filled pace, I couldn't help but glance around. As much as I hated to admit it, Nunez was right….something wasn't right.

Nunez stopped again, which agitated Santana.

"What the fuck is it now?"

"It's quiet." Rubio whispered.

"Of course it's fucking quiet."

I was starting to get a chill up my spine. I looked at the sand underneath my feet. It looked calm and perfect….really weird.

Santana growled and shoved the end of my rope into Diaz's hands. "Watch her."

Santana stomped off towards where Nunez, Falco and Rubio were scouting out the perimeter. I wiggled my hands, uncomfortably. I was getting a creepy feeling…like a predator was just waiting to pounce on us. I jerked my head to the right. Something had moved in peripheral vision. My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out what it was…but all I could see was the dark desert. Diaz shuffled his feet, side to side. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was paranoid.

"Afraid the boogey man is going to get ya?"

"Shut up." He jerked, his eyes going wider in fear.

"You know, they said that Riddick could easy snap the neck of men twice his size."

"Shut. Up." Diaz said through clenched teeth. By this point, he had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. To be honest, my stomach was in knots with fear too…but I wasn't going to show my fear to the likes of Diaz.

Gunshots made both Diaz and I spin around. Falco stood with his gun still smoking, looking in between one of the many rocks that surrounded us.

"What the fuck was that?" Nunez spat.

Something shot by Rubio, causing him to jump and fire his gun. Whatever it was, it was taunting the men. My heart began to race, as I began to take steps back. I gasped as my back came into contact with one of the stones. I had nowhere to go, and Diaz still had the rope clenched in his hand. Santana began twisting and turning, trying to get a look at whatever was out there. The blur shot by again, causing the men to fire off into the blackness of the desert night. Luna, who had been silent until this point, began to murmur under his breath. Diaz scowled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Go see what's out there, boy."

Luna looked like he would rather gargle a cup of nails, but he did as he was instructed. He cautiously made his way over to where the others were still panicking. I pressed myself against the stone as much as I could.

"Fuck this." Rubio snarled and he began stalking forward.

"Wait-"

There was a loud snap, and then Rubio fell to the ground. His leg had been mangled in what looked like a modified bear trap. I nearly gagged, as I could see his bone sticking out of his leg. Rubio cried out for help, his gun going off in the process.

The mercs raised their guns and looked around.

"Riddick is here. He's fucking using our own traps against us!" Falco shouted.

"How the fuck did he manage to steal them?" Nunez whispered nervously.

Something knocked a bunch of rocks off the higher up cliff, as it went by; causing several to fall and startle our little group. Everyone turned to look.

My eyes darted back and forth, but all I could make out from the blur, was that it had fur. I glanced up, as a pebble hit my head. I had to do a double take…I could have sworn I saw shinning eyes peering down at me. Diaz yelled and fired his gun…which was quickly followed by growling. I held my breath…he had dropped the rope in the confusion. I quickly wrapped the loose end around my right hand, holding on tight so no one else could grab it. I pushed myself off of the rock and took a couple steps to my right. If I could just get away….

My foot hit something metal. I stopped dead in my tracks and peered down. There was a tiny sliver of metal shinning through the sand…I quickly dusted it off with my boot, and my breath caught in my throat; it was another one of those bear traps. I quickly looked around….the whole area was probably covered. We had walked right into a trap. I was just about to yell, when Rubio's screams were cut off. Everyone turned in horror, to see him being dragged into the shadows, by none other than Riddick. I had only glanced at his retreating form, before a rain of bullets followed him.

"Riddick!" Santana screamed. The men continued to shoot, not really hitting anything. Luna stood still, his gun raised. He took a step back and my hand shot out.

"Luna!" I half whispered, half yelled.

He turned to look at me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't move."

I glanced down at his foot…it was barely an inch away from one of the traps. I pointed to his foot and he glanced down. Luna gulped and stepped forward again, out of harm's way. He nodded his thanks and quickly glanced back at Santana. The idiot was firing off in all directions. One of the lights that been surrounding us, was knocked out, leaving half of the clearing in darkness. There was a yell and a sickening snap, followed by a thud. I turned to look at where the lamp had fallen, to see Nunez sprawled out on the ground, with his head twisted in the wrong direction.

I stepped away from the bear trap and continued to inch my way backward. My breath was coming out in short gasps, as my fear began to rise. My back came into contact with something hard. At first I thought it was another boulder…until I could feel the heat coming off of it. My mouth opened to scream, only to be covered by a rough hand. I was dragged backwards into the shadows…Santana and his men were too preoccupied to notice.

I began to struggle, in vain, because my hands where still tied in this damn rope. Whoever it was, wrapped their arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked up over my right shoulder, and into the shinning eyes of Riddick. My heart leapt into my throat, as our eyes locked. He held me tighter, as he sniffed my hair.

"Strange." His voice sent shivers down my back.

He moved his head, to the other side of mine.

"Silly girl. Trying to go on your own. Didn't you hear, that I could snap the necks of men twice my size?" He growled in my ear.

My face heated with a blush, as he echoes my taunts to Diaz from earlier.

I took a deep breath in and out through my nose. Was he mad?

His removed his arm that was around my waist, and with his free hand, pushed the hair off of my neck. I shivered again, at how close his lips were from my sensitive flesh.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, you and I."

I said nothing…his hand still on my mouth. I squirmed under his touch and he chuckled.

"Been a long time since I smelled someone like me…very…animalistic."

My breathing became more frantic…and it wasn't just fear that was causing it.

"We'll have more time to get acquainted…later. For now, go back to your clueless captor."

My knees nearly buckled. I probably would have fallen, had Riddick not had such a strong grip. He released me and stepped back. I flew around to look at him. He had that infuriating smirk on his face.

"For the record, I don't like being man handled." I snarled at him.

He chuckled and took a step forward. As a reaction, I took one step back. We were secluded in the shadows of some of the larger rocks. I could hear Santana's angry voice in the distance.

We stood there, studying each other. This was the first time I could actually get a good look at him. He was tall, almost a foot taller than I was; his body was covered in muscles and scars. His clothes look worn and ragged…but it only added an edge to his look. My gaze travelled up his body to rest on his eyes. The intense stare he gave me, sent a hard drive of lust, straight down my belly. As if he knew what I was thinking, his smirk grew wider. I quickly looked away and over my shoulder, in the direction we had come.

"Three down." I heard him say from behind me.

I turned to look at him, only to discover he had disappeared….again. How the hell did he keep doing that? Normally I could detect the movements of people around me…but Riddick was like a damn shadow. Never knew when or where he would pop up. I could hear Santana scream in anger. I quickly walked back to the clearing. A hard lump formed in my stomach. Nunez, Rubio and Falco were all dead; though only Nunez and Falco's bodies remained. Luna looked like he was going to throw up. He took a huge breath and pocketed his gun. Diaz was kicking the ground to reveal more of the traps. The ground was splattered with blood…I guess the trap worked. Santana was livid. He was cursing and jumping.

I rolled my eyes; he looked like a fucking toddler to me.

I realized my mistake, as Santana stalked over to me and punched me in the jaw. The impact sent me flying. My head smacked a boulder and I was seeing stars.

"You think this is funny, bitch?" He spat in my face.

I coughed, and I could taste my own blood. My anger grew and something in me _**growled**_. I was done being the damsel in distress, and the something agreed. I leapt up and through my head forward. I was satisfied with a crunch as my head connected with his nose. I jumped and kicked him square in the chest. It caught him off guard and he went flying. I landed back on my feet, crouched and snarled. Diaz came charging towards me, and I ducked just as he swung his gun for my head. I kicked him into the sand, and I landed on his back. I swung my still tied hands down on the back of his head. A hand came down on top of my head and clenched my hair. I was ripped from Diaz's back painfully. I began to struggle, only to be stilled by the coolness of the knife pressed against my neck. My breathing was ragged, as Santana pressed the knife harder.

"You little bitch. I should carve you right here." He licked blood off his lips.

"You really need to come up with a better insult." I gasped.

He stuck his nose in the crook of my neck. I stomped on his foot. He didn't loosen his grip, but the pressure on the knife was lessened a bit. He laughed darkly.

"There's that famous Furyan temper. I was beginning to think you were holding out on me."

"Fuck you."

"If only…" he mumbled.

I didn't have a lot of time to mull that statement over, as he brought the hilt of the knife down on the back of my skull. Right before I lost consciousness, I could have sworn I heard an animal growling, deep inside my mind.

**A/N**_ She's finally standing up for herself! Yay! Are you guys as happy about that, as I am? I am so glad that Reana is starting to discover her animal side (muahaha) and who doesn't like a little more Riddick? Anywhoo, don't forget to leave me your thoughts. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite and followed. Means the world to me :)_


	5. 5 From one Furyan to another

**A/N **_Oh my gosh! 39 reviews? I am speechless: D I am so happy you guys are enjoying it so much! ((GROUP HUG)) I am grinning from ear to ear! Still don't own Riddick (but I wish I did!) Just a side note; there will be a POV switch near the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think? On with the story!_

I hated waking up after being knocked out; it was never an easy experience. The first thing I noticed was the terrible throbbing in the back of my head. Santana's knife really did a number on it. The next, was that I my hands were in chains…again. Without opening my eyes, I took a deep breath through my nose. I could smell metal, rust and gun powder. I was on our ship again. I clenched my teeth as another wave of pain assaulted my head; I was going to kill Santana, and I would enjoy every moment of it.

_Need to kill. Kill them all._

I winced, as that thought whispered through my mind. Where the hell had that come from? Had I finally gone crazy?

There was a sudden need to lash out at anything. It felt like something inside of me had been pent up for so long, was finally rearing its ugly head, and demanding to be released.

Taking another deep breath, I slowly sat up and pried open my eyes. It felt like there was a hundred pounds on each of my eyelids. How long had I been out?

My hands where shackled in front of me and I was seated on one of the weapon crates. Looking around, I found that I was alone. I was surprised that I didn't wake up to find Santana breathing down my neck, waiting for an opportunity to snap it. I slunked down and brought the cool metal of the shackles to my forehead. It helped relieve some of the throbbing…what I could really use was a good, stiff drink. I didn't know how long I sat there in the silence for…but heart began to race. Normally, I reveled in the silence…but it was becoming too quiet and my mild claustrophobia was kicking in.

"Damn it. Calm down!" I whispered to myself.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of things that I knew would calm me down. I sighed as my mind inadvertently shifted to the only thing that instantly calmed me; Furya.

It was strange that I found so much comfort in a place I don't remember ever being too. But there it was…as clear as crystal. If someone had given me a map, I could easily chart a course to it…I had no idea how…and it frustrated me to know end. It was like I had someone else's memories. If I concentrated enough, I could feel the hot breeze caress my skin…the smell of the ocean…the ghostly laughter of a woman….

I was jerked from my serene state, when the door was slammed open. Santana stepped in. He was quickly followed by Luna and Diaz. Uh oh…here it comes…

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Santana said, in a fake cheery voice. God he was obnoxious.

I remained silent, but couldn't help curling my lip in disgust. He sat down across from me, on one of the passenger seats. He cocked his head as he studied me. We sat there in silence, and my anxiety began to grow. Santana must have known he was making me uncomfortable, as his face took on this horrible little smile.

"What secrets has our little princess been keeping from us?"

Bile rose in my throat.

No…there was no way…

"We've come across something very interesting about you. Perhaps you can enlighten us?" He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Lie Reana, lie!_

"What are you talking about?" I suppressed a shudder that was threatening to run down my spine.

Santana's smile only grew wider.

"A little birdie told me that you have some very interesting information. A map perhaps?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

My mind was racing. How the fuck did he find that out? It was only Sasha, and I that knew about it….I hoped…

I shook my head, remaining silent.

Santana's smile twisted into a sneer. "Listen, you little bitch. You are going to tell me what I want to know, or I will force it out of you."

Luna coughed and shuffled his feet. My stomach twisted in a knot…if he was getting nervous…then something bad was going to happen.

While my attention was on Luna, Santana lunged at me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"You know where Furya is. Don't you!"

I tried to look away, but he forced my head back.

"Tell me!" He screamed.

I spit in his face.

He took a step back and wiped his cheek. I knew it was a mistake, as soon as his eyes turned thunderous. His fist collided with my already sore jaw, snapping my head back. I would have fallen, had it not been that my hands where chained. That deep part of me growled again…I snapped back and growled at Santana. He looked momentarily shocked before his face twisted into a scowl.

He kept screaming at me, over and over, each was emphasized with a punch. As much as it hurt, I held my tongue. Furya was the only thing I had left…there was no way I would be telling this weasel anything. I was near passing out, when Luna pulled him away. Santana was shaking with anger. I glanced down at his hand; it was stained red with blood...My blood. I could already feel my lip puffing up, and I could tell I was going to have one hell of a shiner. Luna was calmly saying something too him, but he was too angry to listen. He swore loudly and went out the door, Diaz trailing behind him. Diaz looked back at me and shook his head, before closing the door.

"Ugh..." I groaned softly, placing my battered head on my chains.

"You sure can take a beating."

I glanced up to see Luna still in the room. He looked at me in pity.

"Stop looking at me like that. I don't need, nor want, your pity." I snarled at him. I rested my head again. I was trying to will the throbbing to stop. I licked my lips, they tasted like copper. Luna occupied the seat Santana had been sitting in.

"I'd heard about that."

"About what?" I said, not looking up.

"Do you not feel it? Furyans….have been known to be more in touch with their…"

He paused, and coughed, he almost sounded embarrassed.

I remained silent, hoping he would continue.

"Uh….animal side." He coughed again.

"Huh." It sounded ridiculous…but somewhere deep inside me…that growl agreed.

We sat in silence. I almost forget he was there, until he spoke softly.

"Is it true?" He asked his voice hesitant.

I sighed. Maybe it was the guilt that I had used him, or because I was still woozy from Santana's beating, but the word just escaped through my numb lips.

"Yes."

Luna was silent. I looked up from my huddled position, to look at him. He had a puzzled look on his face; like he couldn't decide what to do next.

"How did Santana find out about it? I never told anyone about it." I said weakly. I was kicking myself, when I heard the quiver in my voice.

Luna ran his hands up and down his thighs. "Boss Johns. He has files on almost every criminal in the system. He came upon it by accident."

Crap. If Boss Johns knew…then there was a chance that other mercs did too.

"Please," I half begged, half sobbed." Don't tell them. Just let them think it's a rumor." Normally I wouldn't degrade myself to begging, but at this point….I was all out of options.

Luna's brow creased in that puzzled look again; he almost looked guilty. After a couple minutes, he got up and made his way to the door. Just before he stepped out, he turned back to me.

"I will pray for your soul." Without another word, he stepped out.

_What the hell does that mean? _

I softly banged my head against my chains.

_I am so fucked. _

_**AUTHOR POV**_

He took a deep breath. He had been tracking the mercs back to their ship, after he had killed three of them.

Riddick moved silently, as he climbed on top of Santana's ship. He took a deep breath….There it was. The scent that was sweet, yet familiar to him. When he'd first saw her attempting to escape, he had contemplated ending her life, but she'd caught him off guard. The second time…well, he'd become intrigued. There was something more to her…..

They had taken the unconscious girl inside. He quietly popped the grate that covered the ventilation fan. It was just wide enough for him to squeeze through. Riddick crouched, as he fell to the floor; his legs absorbing the force effortlessly. He stood to his full height and removed his goggles. They'd chained her to a pole in the cargo bay. Riddick moved silently, blending into the shadows. To him, the dark was his play ground; forever his. While most shriveled in the dark, he excelled.

He finally entered the cargo bay, to see that she was still out cold, chained on the other side. He didn't know what it was about her that held his attention. He crouched in front of her. She was a small little thing; barely reaching his chest, with a head full of flame colored hair; and pale skin. He'd seen her crumbled…but he'd also seen and unleashed fire in her eyes.

He leaned down and gently touched a piece of her hair, taking in her scent. It was her smell that caught his attention; something about it….sweet and familiar. His jaw clenched; someone was coming. He stepped back, and looked around. There were some low hanging pipes, with a ledge, just far enough in the darkness. He swiftly pulled himself up, as the door banged open. He seated himself and waited.

Santana sauntered in. The girl was stirring. The merc looked confident…oh how he'd like to wipe that look off his face. The girl was snarling at him. Riddick peered closer, as Santana sat down.

"What are you talking about?"

"A little birdie told me you have some valuable information. A map perhaps?"

The girl looked startled, but masked it quickly.

Riddick took a deep breath; he could smell the fear rolling off of her. His inner animal screamed for him to go down there and protect her, but he remained where he was.

Her silence was angering Santana when he tried to press her further. Something caught her attention and that's when Santana striked. He beat the girl mercilessly.

"You know where Furya is, don't you!"

Riddick tensed at the mention of his home world. He'd been searching for years…she couldn't…..

Riddick's anger rose with each punch. He fought his animal hard, and remained where he was. It suddenly struck him; he recognized her scent. _Furyan._ His stomach clenched. He thought he was the only one left of the dying planet. But her scent betrayed that. His inner animal fought all the harder for him to move. It snarled and screamed one single word: _**MINE.**_

When Santana could see he would be getting nowhere, he left with the hulk Diaz. The religious boy remained; speaking soft words.

"Is it true?"

Riddick tensed and crouched lower. It was almost inaudible, but he caught her soft, "Yes."

Riddick eyes closed, as a sudden wash of disbelief swept through him. This girl…

Riddick quietly landed on the floor bellow, the boy not noticing. He waited and watched as the boy went to leave.

"I will pray for your soul." The boy left.

Riddick watched him leave. Soft sobbing had his gaze switch to the girl. She had curled herself into a fetal position, or as much as her chained hands would allow. He wanted to go to her and protect.

He smirked as she shot up and kicked the wall and growled. His animal purred in response; he was beginning to like the fire in her. Riddick stepped back; for now, he'd have to bide his time. His little Furyan would have to wait for him. He'd come back for her. He needed her; Riddick melted into the shadows and made his way off the ship; a plan already formulating in his head.

**A/N**_ Alright ladies and gents! Hurray for more Riddick :D Anyways, I really appreciate all the favorites and reviews. I read every single one of them, and they keep me going! Thank you! Please don't hesitate to PM me or leave me your thoughts :)_


	6. 6 A storms a brewing

**A/N** _Hey guys! My heart is just swelling, from all the love I've received for this story :) You guys rock! I love reading every single thing you guys write…my cheeks hurt so much from smiling! Anyways…I don't own Riddick (but who wouldn't like to own that man? lol) OC's are mine. Enjoy!_

_***** Just a side note: I'd like to wish one of my faithful reviewers, jordan91, congratulation on the wedding! Many years of happiness to you my friend! :)**_

There's only one flaw that I really hate about my personality; it's how fast my anger can come and go. After Luna had made his exit, my anger had reared its ugly head. It was bright, but brief…and now I had a sore foot because of it….friggen icing on the cake.

I was starting to think that they had forgotten about me…It had been at least two hours since I had heard or seen anyone, and my back was starting to protest at the odd angle I had been sitting in. I gently twisted my torso from side to side, hoping to release some of the tension. I groaned when nothing worked; I settled for rubbing my head against my cuffs.

Just when I was about to drift off again, the door swung open. I tensed for a moment, afraid that Santana was coming back for another round, but to my surprise it was Boss Johns who stood in the door way. He gave me a small smile as he made his way over to me. My lips twisted into a scowl; how dare him. He was the one who had told Santana about Furya…why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? I inched backward in my seat, sending a clear message that he wasn't welcome. He ignored it and reached for my hands. I held my breath, anticipating the worst; but I was left dumbstruck when he unlocked my chains. I gaped up at him, as he stepped back.

"You're going to catch flies with your mouth open like that."

My mouth snapped shut. I rubbed my wrists where the cuffs had been, my eyes never leaving his. He leaned against the wall next to the door, with his arms crossed. I gingerly stood up from my crate and stretched my back. I sighed when it gave a satisfying pop. I continued stretching my tired limbs, as he stood there, watching me. I raised one eyebrow at his silence.

"What?" I snapped.

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, no offence, but I am trying to see why Santana's men consider you to be a threat?"

I had to suppress a growl at him. My "animal", as Luna called it, wanted to attack him, for the very notion of him calling me weak. Instead, I scowled at him and straighten. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to, never judge a book by its cover?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise of my outburst. Silence settled over the room again, as we both had yet to move. I was growing tired, and shifted from foot to foot. The silence was broken by him clearing his throat.

"Santana may have gotten a hold of some information he wasn't supposed to."

My eyes narrowed, and he quickly continued.

"The man doesn't understand personal boundaries. I caught him surfing through our data files."

I mirrored his stance and crossed my arms. I wasn't sure if he was completely telling the truth…or if he was trying to make nice, to worm his way into my affections.

"Now," he continued," I'm not going to apologize. I was surprised he hadn't come across the information sooner….just makes our job a whole hell of a lot more complicated."

I gave him a small shrug. By this point, my nerves where shot, Santana having beating them out of me.

Boss Johns just shook his head. "Come on. Thought you might be hungry."

I was going to disagree with him, but my stomach twisted, almost violently, at the thought of food. I bit my tongue and followed him out, into the desert air. We entered the main bunker, and I was sat down at the kitchen table. It was then that I noticed that Santana and his men where no were to be seen. Dahl, who had been sitting in a chair down to my right, must have noticed my confused expression.

"They are having a little "group meeting". He still thinks he doesn't need our help." She scoffs and goes back to the little electronic piece she was fiddling with.

I let out a little sigh and shrugged. Santana might be a merc…but he was dumber than a bag of hammers. I couldn't fathom how he had not been killed yet.

I was broken from my revere when a plate of food was set down in front of me. It was the heated up packaged stuff, but it was certainly better than the nothing Santana had been giving me. It was bland…maybe a little salty and the texture sucked…but right now it was heaven for my empty stomach. I continued to eat, as the mercs talked quietly. I let my gaze slid over to the locked locker off in the corner. I was surprised that Riddick hadn't tried to open it yet. Santana's bomb lock was still in place…he seemed to think that that would be enough to keep anybody out…yeah...right.

I just finished putting the last morsel of food in my mouth, when Santana stormed in. He spared me a sneer, which I returned whole heartedly, and came to stand in front of Boss Johns. The two men stood in silence, regarding each other. Everyone in the room, including myself, shifted uneasily, as the tension in the room grew thicker.

Boss Johns stood up and faced Santana, standing toe to toe.

"We are sending out a search party." Santana said.

"You sure that's a good idea? Look what happened the last time you did." Boss Johns said in return.

Santana gritted his teeth. "We'd be able to catch by surprise. In this light." He gestured out the window.

Boss Johns nodded his head to the side and two of his men stepped forward.

"They'll go with you."

Santana scoffed and moved away to gather his weapons.

"Like I said, we don't need your fucking help."

I rolled my eyes. He was stupid and stubborn. He'd already lost three men, but he was still too proud.

"Oh it's not help we are offering," Boss Johns sat down again and comfortable, "Think of it, like an insurance policy. We both have claim to Riddick. I want to make sure you don't kill him before I get the chance to talk to him."

Santana looked like he wanted to spit nails, but he gave a tight nod. He went over to Diaz and whispered commands to him. Diaz nodded and him and the rest of the mercs left. Santana came back towards the table and sat down, placing his feet on the table. Dahl looked repulsed and shot him a glare, to which he returned with a sleazy smile. Boss Johns got up from his seat and made his way over to the door.

He motioned for Dahl to follow him. The two then left out the door, leaving me alone with Santana. I tensed as the silence drew on. I had no idea what he was planning or thinking. When I shifted in my seat, his eyes shot to mine.

"Something wrong?" He sneered.

I bit my lip, trying not to say anything. My anger tended to make my tongue looser than I wanted it. It really got me into trouble.

When I continued to look ahead and ignore him, he got up and came to stand behind my chair. He pressed his chest to my back and I shivered at the unwanted contact. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I jerked; his grip on my shoulder tightened to the point of being painful. I bit my lip harder, drawing blood, so I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my pain.

"You've caused me so much pain and trouble."

I remained silent, hoping he would leave soon.

"Did you know who my box was for originally?" When I didn't answer, his grip tightened even more; I gave my head a quick shake.

"Your friend. Her head was so lovely, I just couldn't let it go."

My breath hitched. As morbid as it sounded, I was glad Sasha had died before then…she didn't deserve the treatment this bastard was going to give her.

"What was her name?"

"Sasha…" I said through clenched teeth. My anger was starting to come back, with the way he was talking about her.

"Ah..Sasha. Very lovely girl. Dark hair and smooth skin." As he said this, he let one of his hands slid down my arm, in a kind of caress. I nearly gagged with revulsion.

"I would think about her. How she'd feel as I fucked before I killed her."

"Stop." I whispered.

"Would she be a temptress? Or the wild fucking animal I'd found her as."

"I SAID STOP!"

I leapt up and out of his grip, and spun around to face him. I didn't give him time to react as I lunged and fell on top of him. My fist collided with his jaw, over and over again. I wouldn't have stopped, had it not been for Boss Johns pulling me off him. I struggled against his arms, my eyes seeing red. Santana lay on the floor, his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths. Boss Johns grunted as I swung my elbow back and hit him in the gut, but he still didn't let go. Santana let out a scruffy laugh and struggled even harder. Dahl stood between us two, preparing to intervene if necessary. I started to calm down, my breath coming in short gasps. I was still angry, but I wouldn't get anywhere with Johns holding me back. Santana stood up and wiped his mouth, looking down on the blood that covered his hand. I smiled…at least I could get some satisfaction.

"Getting your ass handed to you by a girl…great look for a bounty hunter." Dahl chuckled, as she moved to pick up one of the guns.

Santana sneered and came to stand in front of me. He looked down at me, one of his lips busted open.

"The next time you won't be so lucky. I will cut your head off and you and Riddick can share the box." He spat at me, some blood landing on my cheek. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a three year old, but I restrained myself.

"Why don't you go for a cool down?" Boss Johns suggested over my shoulder.

Santana glared at him. The two were in a stare down, before Santana gave up and stormed out of the bunker. Once he was outside, Boss Johns let go of me and I moved away.

"Should have just let her finish the job." Dahl said, not looking up from the gun she was inspecting. Boss Johns just shook his head. He made his way to the door, but Dahl stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

He looked at her and said softly, "This is a chance."

Dahl nodded and let go of his arm, and he opened the bunker door.

"Watch her." He nodded towards me, and then he's gone.

I plunked myself down in one of the chairs to my left and let my head rest in my hands. I always seemed to feel so drained after dealing with Santana. Dahl cocked the gun and looked down the sight. When she was satisfied, she put it away and turned to look at me.

"He's an ass."

I grunted in agreement and shot her a smile. I was beginning to like Dahl…she reminded me of Sasha. Even though she was a merc, I didn't think she could be all that bad. She smiled in return and stretched her back.

"I think I'm going to hit the shower. Don't run, or I will shoot." She gave me a pointed look, to which I gave her a mock salute. Shaking her head, she soon disappeared down the hall, leaving me alone in the quiet bunker. I waited and listened. Once I heard the shower start, I silently made my way to the door. I had been waiting for a chance to look around. I wasn't stupid…I knew that I need those power cells to get the hell off of this planet, so I needed to stick close; but now was my chance to scope out the place, in case it all went to hell. I opened the door slowly and peered out. The camp was empty, and Santana was nowhere in sight. I had to be quick. I slipped out and shut the door behind me. I had only glanced at my surroundings for a couple of minutes, while being carted between buildings. Both ships sat docile, kind of making a circle around the abandoned building. I did a 360…I was about to go back in, when I spotted a ladder on the side of the bunker. I quickly made my way over to it and pulled myself up each rung. I stood up and made my way over to the ledge. I shielded my eyes, as I peered over the sandy dunes. Off in the distance, there massive mountains and hills. I could see the clearing where Riddick had lured the mercs; but what really caught my attention, were the big, dark, nasty looking clouds that where just beyond the mountains. I took a deep breath and smile. I've always loved rain, ever since I was a little girl. The sounds and smells of it, always had a calming effect; and it made everything new and vibrant. But something about those clouds were off….

"What the hell is that?" I squinted.

"A storm like no other."

I spun around, my hand flying to my throat. Riddick was leaning against one of the vents. He smirked at my shocked expression.

"Would you quit doing that!?" I half shrieked.

He let out a low chuckle and sauntered his way over to me. I instinctively took a step back; being careful not to fall off of the roof. He stopped right in front of me; I had to crane my neck to look up at him. His goggles were back, and it made him look all the more dangerous….and sexy.

My face lit up with a blush at that last thought, and I gripped my hands in front of me. He must have seen my discomfort, because he got the goofiest grin on his face. He lifted his hand and twirled a piece of my hair. We stood there watching each other…predator and prey.

I cleared my throat. "What did you mean by, 'a storm like no other'?"

He cocked his head to the side, as if he couldn't think of anything to say. He dropped his hand and stepped around me to look at the oncoming storm. I turned and followed his gaze. There was a distant rumbling, and a couple of flashes of lightening.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

Riddick glanced down at me and smirked again. "Nah..but you should be."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should I be afraid? It's only a little rain."

He turned to look at the storm again. "It's not the rain…but what comes with it."

Confused, I let my gaze go to the dark clouds again…I had gotten a nervous feeling, as I continued to watch it.

"What's in the rain?" I turned to see him walking away.

"Hey!" I jogged over to him. I grabbed his arm to stop him; he surprised me by gripping my hand and twisting me. My back rammed against vent and pinned me to it. He lowered his head, so we were at eye level. My anxiety spike and my heart began to race. I couldn't help but feel the way his body fit against mine. I could feel the heat rise in my face, as he let out a dark chuckle. His face was an inch away from mine..our noses brushed together. If I just moved a little forward…

A loud yell and crash caught my attention. My eyes flickered to the right, towards the ladder. Something was going on in the bunker.

"I really should-" I was cut off, when his lips came crashing down on mine. His lips were warm and soft. I was so stunned that I stared at him wide eyed. After a moment, my animal took over and began to kiss him back. I closed my eyes and lost myself, in the heat and dominance that was Riddick….if only for a moment.

Another crash sounded. Riddick pulled his head back; we were both breathing hard. My heart beat was like a drum. Riddick smirked and stepped back; he glanced over his shoulder and then back to me.

"Sounds like someone's discovered my present."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my head. "What present?"

His smirk grew wider. "Better get back…wouldn't want them to think the big bad con got ya."

I glared at him, which only caused him to chuckle. He stepped back and gracefully jumped off the roof. I ran to the edge, but he was already gone by the time I got there. I sat back on my feet and took a moment to gather my thoughts. Though the kiss had been brief and unexpected, it wasn't entirely unwelcome. I shook my head…what the hell had come over me? I got up, dusted myself off and made my way back down the ladder. If I didn't get back before Santana, he was going to be pissed. The camp was still empty, so I made my way to the door and slipped back inside. When I turned back towards the room, I was greeted to a room full of anxious looking mercs.

"There's no fucking way he could have gotten into here. I have the key!" Santana snarled to the rest of the group.

Everyone stood, looking at the bomb locked locker, as Santana stood in front of it, waving the key that was around his neck.

"He could have slipped it off at anytime. It's not like you're that observant." Dahl sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch."

"Dahl, enough."

"He's just testy because I broke the little peeping toms nose."

I moved a little closer in the room, still keeping myself behind everyone, so I wasn't caught. I sat down in the chair that I had before and watched the scene unfold. Apparently the "present" Riddick had left, was a message that he had the power cells. How he managed that…I had no idea.

"Look." Santana inserted the key and began twisting. He got to two numbers before he was stopped.

"Wait." Boss Johns yelled. He'd taken a couple of steps forward.

"What is it now?" Santana said impatiently.

"Think about it…why would he leave the lock locked? Why wasn't the door open?"

"Maybe it's because he's fucking stupid?"

My face twisted in a glare…Riddick wasn't stupid and he certainly was a hell of a lot smarter than Santana.

"Or, maybe he knew that we would check and rigged the bomb."

That gave Santana pause…He turned and looked over at his hands that were still in the key.

"He could have changed the numbers, to screw with us." Diaz added. Santana had gotten a worried look on his face.

"How the hell can we tell if he did that?" Moss, one of Boss Johns mercs asked.

"Someone has to put the code in." Dahl's voice had a hint of laughter in it. She was enjoying this.

Everyone took a step back, leaving Santana with his hand still on the key. His gaze went over the room, before settling back on the lock in front of him.

"Ok, ok, ok."He said under his breath.

My heart leapt in my throat. What if he did rig it? I sat forward a little, as my breath became more rapid.

Santana gripped the key tighter and gulped.

"One."

_Click._

Santana let out a breath.

"Two."

_Click._

Two out of the four…maybe he didn't…..

"Three." Santana had begun to shake.

_Click._

There was an audible sigh around the room.

Santana froze…he began to breathe harder and harder, his hands shaking.

"Do it." Dahl goaded.

He swiped a hand over his sweaty brow. I held my breath.

"Four."

**A/N**_ Holy cliffhanger! Ha! I really hate reading cliff hangers, but that was just so much fun to write! Let me know what you guys think! _


	7. 7 The Silent Thief

**A/N**_ Did ya miss me? I sure missed you guys :) Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed! You guys make the world go round. I still don't own Riddick (although I am formulating a plan….) Enjoy!_

"Four."

Santana was now shaking like a dog. Who could blame him? There was a huge chance he would be blown to smithereens…not that I wouldn't mind. Everyone in the room was tense, as the silence stretched out. I clamped my hands on the seat of my chair, waiting for Santana to turn the lock for the last time. Sweat had begun to drip down the side of my temple. Everyone waited, as Santana just stood there, with this hand on the key.

"Do it." Dahl practically snarled.

Santana's fear stricken face turned to look up at her.

"Just…just g-give me a moment."

I clamped a hand over my mouth, at the giggle that threatened to escape. I wasn't sure if it was just the humorous look on his face, or the hysteria of my fear creeping up.

Santana turned back to the lock, and began taking heavy breaths in. He steadied his shaking hands by clamping them tighter on the key. I gulped and began to rise out of my seat.

"Four."

I tensed and closed my eyes, waiting for the worst.

_Click. _

When silence followed, I opened one eye to see Santana standing before a now unlocked container. He was as white as a ghost. I opened my other eye, and let out a sigh. I knew Riddick wouldn't take the chance of killing everyone…but there still was that little sliver of doubt.

There was an audible sigh in the room, as the tension evaporated. Santana let out a nervous chuckle and opened the door wider. To my surprise…both power cells sat in the exact same spot they had been left in.

"What the hell?" Diaz said under his breath.

"Told you he was fucking with us." Vargas said, nudging Diaz.

This time, I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. Santana must have heard it, because his look of relief, twisted into a snarl. Without closing the locker, he stalked over to me and clamped his hand on the back of my neck. I twisted, trying to get him to release his painful grip.

"How the fuck did he know they were in there?" He spit in my face.

"How should I know?" I snarled back, my finger nails digging into his arm.

"You're his fucking whore!"

I snapped. I spun around, ignoring the throbbing pain in my neck and bit into his arm. Santana yelped and finally let. I moved away from him, my mouth now having a copper-ish taste. I swiped my hand across my mouth and it came back red. I quickly glanced up at Santana, who was now holding his injured arm. His sleeve was soaked red, and there were bite marks. He looked up at me in shock.

"You bitch. I'll have your head for that!"

Just as he was about to jump at me, one of Boss John's merc, a dark skinned man, held him back. I felt hands go around my arms in an iron grip. I looked back to see it was Boss Johns who was holding me back. I snarled and tried to get from his grip to attack Santana.

"Enough!" Boss John's sharp voice commanded. I continued to struggle, even though I knew it was in vain. Santana head butted the man behind him, but he didn't lose his grip. I jumped, swinging my legs forward. In the process, I knocked over one of the many computer monitors, its screen shattering as it hit the ground.

"Get them outside!" Boss John's yelled.

Both Santana and I were dragged outside, into the middle of the camp. I was handed off to Dahl, who looked like she was getting a kick out of the whole thing. Santana shook off the man's grip and straightened his clothes.

"That little whore has something to do with this. She's in league with Riddick." Santana waved his finger at me.

"Better than being with your sorry ass." I muttered.

Santana lunged at me again, but he was swiftly pulled back.

"Stop it. This won't solve anything. You," Boss Johns pointed at me, "quit riling him up."

I shot him a glare, but kept my mouth shut.

"And you," He said turning on Santana, "need to grow the hell up."

"Fuck you." Santana spat, as I rolled my eyes.

I could hear Dahl chuckle behind me. She finally let me go and I stood up straighter and cracked my back. Santana leveled me with a glare, which I returned, my lip curling up. I really hoped Riddick killed him. I couldn't stand him.

"Now. We need to figure out where Riddick is. Why he sent us on a wild goose chase and we need a plan to capture him." John's crossed his arms.

Everyone had kind of gathered around the little camp and stayed silent. I was silently fuming…there has to be a way to get away from this planet without the mercs. I glanced around the camp; everyone seemed on edge. My eyes landed on Luna. I hadn't spoken to him since our last meeting on the ship. He was leaning up against one of the ships, with one arm crossed over his chest, while he stroked his chin with his other hand. I frowned as I studied him. He seemed like a good guy…I couldn't fathom how he had gotten mixed up with Santana. Santana was the route of evil….well…at least in my eyes.

"Anybody come up with anything?" Vargas piped up.

"We need to think. Riddick is planning something…his plan of distracting us, obviously failed with using Valco's body, so he'd need to act fast." Dahl started to pace.

"He's running out of options," Diaz put in. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I was starting to think he was all muscle, and no brain…

Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised by what he said. Everyone turned to look at him, and he quickly became uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot and readjusted his gun.

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "it's not like he'd use the same tactic twice…."

The mercs seemed puzzled by this.

"Right?" Diaz said when the silence began to stretch.

It was if a light bulb went off in Santana's head. "Motherfucker!" he screamed.

He ran towards the door of the bunker and went inside. Dahl grabbed my arm and dragged me after the rest of the group. Santana had run over to the locker, to find the doors wide open. He began thrashing around and yelling, hitting anything within in reach. I moved around him, Dahl right behind me, towards the open locker. I nearly laughed; the power nodes where gone.

"Shit." Johns said under his breath.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Dahl turned to look at Boss Johns. While everyone was panicking, I took a step back from the now empty locker and let my gaze wander the bunker. How the hell had Riddick gotten in here without anybody seeing? Unless….I smiled. He was in here the whole time. Which means…?

I took a couple more steps back, hoping nobody would notice my wandering gaze. I glanced at the group of mercs; they all seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. I stopped when I felt a familiar shiver run down my spine. It was like I could feel someone's eyes burning into my back. I spun around; behind me there were a row of lockers and power cables that hung in the back. I peered into the shadows…my animal purred. He was there…somewhere. For some reason, I could feel a smile tugging on my lips. I bit down on my cheek, _hard._

"Hey!"

I spun around to see Santana turned towards me.

"You don't fucking move!" He grabbed my arm and shoved me up against the wall. I bit back a yelp, as the cool metal bit into my skin.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"I don't know."

He clenched his jaw. He then wrapped his hand around my throat, giving it a squeeze in warning.

"Where is he?" He said a little louder.

"I. Don't. Know." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" He squeezed harder, effectively cutting off my air supply. I thrashed about, clawing at his arms. Santana swore as I scratched over my bite marks. My vision began to grow dim, so I did the only thing I could think of. I lifted my knee, and it connected with his groin. He wheezed and finally let go. I feel to my knees, coughing as I tried to suck in some oxygen. I crawled to my right, heading for the door, but Santana had recovered faster than I had hoped. He grabbed my ankle and fell on top of me. He raised his fist and just before it collided with my face, I jabbed my hand up into his throat. Santana's hands flew to his neck, as his face turned bright red and his eyes bulged. I used my weight and knocked him off of me. My eyes darted around for any kind of weapon. A flash of something bright caught my eye. Sticking out of one of Santana's pockets was a knife. It was risky…but I was willing to take that chance. Santana rolled to his hands and knees and prepared to lung. I tensed, waiting for the opportune moment. Flew at me and I kicked my feet out. I hit his stomach and threw him to the side. Wasting no time, I flipped onto him and reached down. I snagged the knife and put it to his throat. He was about to lean up, but froze as I pressed the blade harder. We sat there, panting and staring at each other.

When I caught my breath, I leaned closer, "Now, you listen asshole. I am done being your punching bag. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I will plunge this blade into your skull and dance on your corpse." My eyes flashed at that last statement and I let out a low growl. Something within me had awoken, and it was time that I embraced it. Santana must have sensed the shift too, because his hands came up in defense. I got up and removed the blade from his throat. I walked over to the kitchen table and leaned my hands on top of it. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I could hear Santana as he got up from the ground. I turned and looked over my shoulder. Diaz had bent to help him, but Santana snarled and shook off his arms. He glared at me and huffed a couple of times.

"Make no mistake. Just because you won this time, doesn't mean I won't have your head."

I nearly rolled my eyes at his stubborn stupidity. I straightened and made my way over to the front door. I rubbed my sore neck and twirled the knife in my other hand. I opened the door and stormed out. I could hear the mercs following me. Even if I had made a point that I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore…I was still a fugitive and captive. Oh well….I could at least bask in my small victory for a little while.

The wind had picked up and was now throwing the sand around, making it hard to see. I put my hand to my eyes, trying to shield them as best I could.

"What the hell is that?" Vargas shouted.

I turned to look back at him, and followed his gaze. He was looking out towards the wide open desert. The rest of the mercs followed suit and I turned to look back.

A dark figure moved through the sand. My breath caught in my throat and my animal purred in pleasure. Walking towards the camp, in full daylight, was none other than the con himself.

"Riddick."

**A/N**_ Hey…okay so I am not totally happy with this chapter. I had some serious writer's block with this one :( Anyways, please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts :)_


	8. 8 A Failed Proposition

**A/N**_ Hey! So I think I needed to take a break. I wanted to be able to get out a new chapter every couple of days, but that seemed to clash with my writing fuel. I needed to take a step back and rest on it for bit. Which I think is good; I would much rather keep writing until I am satisfied, then have to rush a chapter and have it be half assed. So, without further ado, on with chapter 8!_

"Riddick."

It was like a scene from a dream; the sand billowing about, the harsh desert air seemed to part as Riddick made his way through. His black goggles giving him a harsh edge, to his already predatorily stride. The mercs around me seemed to be in the same half dazed stupor that I was; nobody knew what to do. There was a sharp bark that filtered through the air. My eyes snapped to the space just off to the right of Riddick; a large jackal-dog came running at top speed. That would explain the distractions in the field the other night. His barking seemed to snap the mercs out of their daze, because they all started moving at once.

"Dahl. Up top." Boss Johns barked.

Dahl quickly nodded and shot off behind the building, Vargas quickly following behind. I watched as they went, and my eyebrows scrunched. What were they planning on doing?

Santana seemed to be preparing to attack. He unsheathed his long blade and took a defensive stance. Boss Johns quickly cocked his gun and stood slightly behind him. I turned to see Riddick still walking towards us. I wanted to scream and shout; what the hell was he thinking?

"Ri-"I started, before a large hand covered my mouth. I glanced up to see Diaz standing behind me, his other hand in an iron grip on my arm. He pulled me back towards the camp, both of us walking backwards. I heard a thump and twisted in Diaz's arms, to look up at the roof of the mercs' ship. Dahl and Vargas were getting into position; she set down a large, black case and opened it up. My eyes widened at the large sniper she produced. She then proceeded to load it, with what looked like darts. They wouldn't kill him, would they? His bounty was too high…

I let my gaze swing back to Riddick. Couldn't he see what the mercs where doing? If he could, it didn't faze him. He continued languidly striding towards us, his dog at his side. My heart began to race as Dahl cocked the sniper; she got into position and aimed it at Riddick.

"Sir."

Boss Johns nodded without taking his eyes off of Riddick. Santana kicked something with his right boot…it was that damn box. Johns seemed to notice the action too, as he moved away to stand closer to the camps edge.

"Riddick." Johns called. Riddick didn't stop. He kept coming towards us. Everyone tensed as Riddick stopped right outside the camps edge. He seemed to be sizing up the situation, as he gazed towards us, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Lot of gun power, for just little old me."

His deep voice held a hint of laughter. Johns stepped forward, only to be blocked by Santana.

"It's a good thing you're here." Santana sneered, "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

Riddick turned his head slightly to look in Santana's direction. It was obvious that both men wouldn't back down from their staring contest. The next few minutes were tense, as no one dared to move. It was like watching a car wreck; you know you should look away, but you just can't.

"Don't you think it's weird that he came out in the open like this?" Vargas spoke quietly to Dahl, who was still in her locked position, with her sniper trained to Riddick.

As if he'd heard him, Riddick's mouth twitched in an attempt to hide a smile.

"Riddick, I am here to take you in for questioning." Boss Johns put his hand on Santana's shoulder, indicating for him to step down. Santana shot a glare in his direction, but didn't say anything. Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Boss Johns through his dark goggles.

"Now, what sort of questions could a bounty hunter, want from a convict? Is it what the government wants….or is it something,"he paused. "Personal?"

Boss John's jaw clenched at that statement. I knew he'd wanted Riddick for something…it couldn't just be that. Diaz's grip on my arm seemed to relax a little during the exchange.

"I need to know what happened 10 years ago." He said quietly. Santana glanced between the two.

"You sure you wanna know the truth there Johns? You know what they say…..Curiosity killed the cat."

"I want…"Johns took a deep, steadying breath," I need to know what happened."

Riddick shook his head. "How about this? I have something you need…all of you. I give you a cell, you leave the girl and then you all climb on to one of those ships and you leave with your life."

"And just let you go, and you take my trophy? Fuck that." Santana snarled.

Riddick turned his attention towards him. "It's either that, or we are all dead. Don't wanna be here when it starts raining." He nodded his head over his shoulder.

Dark, black, angry clouds were forming off in the distance. They had gotten a hell of a lot closer, in the short amount of time since I had last observed them. I shifted from foot to foot, my anxiety level rising. Riddick's warning echoing through my head. Both Boss Johns and Santana gazed at the impending storm. After a couple of minutes of silence, Santana let out a rough growl.

"Pretty boy afraid to get wet?" He shot at Riddick.

Riddick remained silent, as if he was waiting for an answer. My gaze went back up to where Dahl was sitting; she hadn't moved an inch.

"Orders?" She said into her ear piece.

Boss Johns said nothing, as he observed the situation. I was itching to get into some action. Maybe Riddick will finally come through and kill Santana.

The tension that hung in the air was so thick, you could practically slice it with a knife. Riddick's dog let out a low growl, as Santana took a step forward.

"Fuck this!" Santana through down his box and lunged for Riddick. As Riddick tensed for the impact, his dog lunged at the same time, teeth snapping. The beast and Santana collided and went flying into the sand. The two rolled and the dog ended up on top. His jaw locked around Santana's forearm and blood spurted from between its teeth. It dodged Santana's fists with a graceful ease, as the two fought for control. I tensed when Santana produced a knife. He tried swiping the dog's side, but it leapt just out of reach, never letting go of his arm. Santana screamed for help, but Diaz and Vargas seemed at a loss of what to do. I heard a gun cocking and whipped my head up to see Dahl tense. I turned my head slightly, to see that Diaz was fully immersed in watching the fight between his boss and the dog, not paying any attention to me. A strangled howl snapped me back to attention. I let out my own cry of anguish; Santana's knife was sunk into the dog's right shoulder blade. Riddick took a couple of steps forward.

"Now!" Johns cried.

Without having to be told twice, Dahl shot off a round. A blue dart imbedded itself into Riddick's right collar bone. He kept moving forward, towards Santana. Another shot sounded off, this time hitting his stomach. I took a step forward, only to be drug back, by a now tense Diaz.

"Riddick!" John's shouted. "Stop!" When Riddick kept coming, Dahl shot three more times. It was by the fifth shot that it was having some effect. He fell to his knees, but seemed to try and go forward.

Santana was now getting the upper hand on the dog. A strange feeling spread through my chest. In the short time I had seen the dog, I had formed a protective feeling towards it. Santana's knife sliced the front of his muzzle and the dog leapt back with a snarl. I couldn't take it anymore; With a yell of my own, I elbowed Diaz in the stomach as hard as I could. He let go with a sharp intake of breath, and I lunged forward. I knocked Santana to the side, just as he was preparing to make the killing blow. I turned to see if the dog was alright. He was crouched down, with his right leg dangling in the air, but he seemed to be alive. I turned back to look at Santana and I crouched down. I spread my arms wide and gave him a "come at me" gesture. He didn't need to be told twice.

He twisted his knife to get a better grip, before sending me a nauseating grin. I growled at him and tensed. He flew at me, which I quickly dodged and countered with my own punch. I smiled, as my fist connected with his already broken nose. He let out a grunt and staggered. I took that opportunity and lunged on top of him, effectively knocking him to the ground. Blind fury took over me, as I straddled him and rained down punch after punch on his battered face. All my anger came out in a flood gate of emotion. With each hit, I let out a yell; when he was close to passing out, my hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. His eyes bugged out of his head, as he tried to pry my hands off of his throat. My animal all but roared with the prospect of his death. I grinned down at him.

"Who's the bitch now?"

I could feel his life start to slowly drain from him, as I pressed hard. Somewhere, through my angry haze, I could hear Boss John's bark an order. The next thing I knew, there was a sharp sting on the back of my neck, and then I started to become numb. I let out a growl and my hands flew to my neck. I ripped out the dart and looked up at Dahl, who had the gun faced towards me. I let out a snarl and lunged to a standing position; I was no longer in control of myself. Boss Johns came towards me and I swung; he barely fell back before my fist flew past him.

"Again!" He shouted.

The sharp sting of the dart landed on the left side of my throat. This time, the numbness was too much and I fell. I was beginning to feel so tired. My hand went up to the dart, but it wouldn't cooperate anymore, before it fell to my side again. As darkness began to cloud my vision, I turned to see Riddick, who now had an array of darts cover his chest, turn slowly towards me. He seemed to reach out, just as the back of Boss John's gun connect with his head; effectively knocking him out. My gaze went back to the sky. Santana's bloody face swam into my vision. My mouth twisted in a small smile, as he brought the hilt of his knife down on my head. The sweet angel of darkness gathered me into her arms. The last thing I heard, was a mournful howl, that pierced the desert air.

**A/N** _Okay, I know this one was short, but I just loved writing the fight scene between Reana and Santana. Even though I didn't kill him (even though I really, really wanted too) I have something more sinister planned (evil author laugh). Will the dog survive the knife fight? Who knows ;) you'll just have to stick around. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me this whole story; you rock! Please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!_


	9. 9 Something Wicked This Way Come

**A/N**_ Hey guys! I just wanted to say a great big, huge thank you to who have reviewed, favorite and followed! You guys rock! Anyways, nothing else really to say, except enjoy!_

Warmth. Comfort. Two things I hadn't experienced in a long time. I was adrift in the darkness of my mind; not really sure if I was dead or alive…not that I really cared at this point. It was nice to stop moving for once…to not be constantly afraid.

"_You have to wake up."_

That voice. How was it possible? I opened my eyes. There was nothing.

"_Wake up."_

I slowly turned around. No…this was impossible.

"Sasha?"

She stood with her hands on her hips giving me a smirk.

"How….no…you're dead. I buried you." I choked.

She slowly shook her head and placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced down at the contact. Where there should be warmth, there was nothing. I looked back up at her face and she gave me a sad smile.

"Where are we?"

"We are here and we are nowhere." Her voice seemed to echo around us. Something wasn't right. She was never this cryptic.

Sasha's face contorted into a look of sheer panic. She glanced behind her shoulder before turning back to me.

"Sasha? What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"_Run. You must run. Never stop! He will find you."_ She screeched.

"Who? Who will find me?"

Sasha didn't reply. She stood back from me, her hand leaving my shoulder. I looked past her shoulder, but I couldn't see anything. I jerked back from her in horror; her eyes had become pure black, with blood dripping down her cheeks. She seemed to be hoisted in the air by some invisible force; her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Sasha!"

As I was about to lunge for her, I stopped in my tracks when her eyes locked to mine.

"_**There is no escape. You will be one of us. You cannot run, for we are many."**_

It was like a mixture of a thousand voices came from Sasha's cracked lips. Fear paralyzed me, as a shiver ran down my spine. I fell backwards, and began to back away from her. She had doubled to a monstrous height and her skin turned an ugly greenish color. She was no longer Sasha, but a twisted alien being, with bark like skin, no hair, sharp teeth and vacant eyes.

"What the fuck are you?" I cried, my fear getting the better of me.

"_**Your destiny. Join us, or perish!"**_

"Fuck you!"

The thing roared and dived towards me. I rolled out of the way, but it would seem I had run out of space. The next thing I knew, I was falling into nothing…

I jolted awake with a scream caught in my throat. Sweat covered every inch of my skin. My eyes searched the room I was in, but there was no sign of the creature.

_What. The. Hell._

I let my head rest back on the floor. What happened? How did I get back in the bunker? The last thing I remember….was….

"Shit!" I sat up, quickly wishing I hadn't, as I grew dizzy. I clutched my head, and took a couple of deep breaths.

I let out a small yelp, as something cold and wet touched my side. I leapt back, with my hand on my mouth, my heart fluttered. I looked to my right side and was met with a pair of yellow eyes. The dog lifted his head and looked at me. Would he attack me, like he had Santana? We stared at each other for a moment, before he went back to licking his shoulder, effectively ignoring me. It was then I noticed the dried blood matted into his fur. Santana had stabbed the poor thing. I let out a sigh…something needed to be done about Santana…speaking of which, where was everyone?

I tried to stand, but was forced back down, as another wave of dizziness hit me. The dog got up and padded over to me. He let out a low whine and lowered his head onto my lap. I remained still for a few moments, unsure of what to do. I had seen him ferociously attack Santana, but he seemed like a big puppy now. My need for comfort ultimately beat out my caution, as I placed my hand on the big dog's head. I stroked it back and forth; as he let out a happy sigh. Had it been anyone else in this weird situation, I would have laughed. We sat there in a comfortable silence, as my mind wandered back to my strange nightmare. I didn't dream often, so I tend to remember every detail when it happened. What the hell was that horrible creature? What had it done with Sasha? I shook my head. I was being foolish…it was just a dream…Right?

A crawling feeling crept up my spine, as if to rebut my thoughts. Somewhere deep inside, I had a feeling that there was some truth lurking in the shadows of my dreams. But what could it mean?

"You didn't have any bad dreams did you, dog?"

In response, he merely looked up at me, before settling back down into his sleepy state.

"Hmmm, well I supposed I can't just keep calling you 'dog' can I?" I smiled down at him.

He lifted his head and his tongue rolled out as he panted. For a huge scary alien dog, he was rather cute.

"His name is Pard."

My head snapped up at the deep voice. I peered across the room; it was rather difficult to see anything, as the lights had been shut off. I could make out the outline of someone sitting in front of a large pipe, in the middle of the room. A pair of shinning silver eyes looked back at me. My heart involuntarily skipped a beat. How long had Riddick been there?

"It's strange. Never seen him this docile before."

I remained silent. The dog…or Pard had gotten up at the sound of his masters voice. He trotted over to where Riddick was sitting and yipped happily. It was strange to see such a dangerous man as Riddick, be so loving to animal. That's when it struck me. All three of us had that in common…while Riddick and I were human; we both had a strong animal side and instinct. Riddick was a natural born alpha…he was the last one of our kind. That would explain the weird sense of comfort I got, whenever I was around him. I shifted in my seated position as I observed the two.

"Sit." Riddick growled.

Pard cocked his head to the side, as if he was contemplating what to do. He let out a bark and trotted back to my side, and lay down. I look at him in surprise, before my gaze returned to Riddick.

"Traitor." He said under his breath.

I let my hand stroke Pard on the head as I smiled. Then it dawned on me; this was the first conversation I had had with Riddick, where we weren't in danger, and he wasn't man handling me. I chuckled and Riddick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something funny, princess?"

The nickname made me giggle, and I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress it. My exhaustion was catching up to me in the form of hysteria. Once the giggling had subsided, I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorry. It's just that…this is the first time we've actually talked."

Riddick remained silent. He was watching me like a predator, which was making me increasingly uncomfortable. I pushed Pard off to the side and stood up. I walked over to Riddick on shaky legs and came to stand a couple of feet in front of him. I crossed my arms over my chest and regarded him silently. His mouth twisted into that infuriating smirk and my annoyance rose.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight." I cleared my throat.

Riddick cocked his head to the side, but didn't say anything. I quickly continued on, before my courage left.

"Firstly, enough with this whole man handling thing. I am not a thing, I am not a possession, I am a person. One who likes her personal space."

I began to pace back and forth; I could feel Riddick's eyes following me.

"Two, if you try to hurt me, I will hurt you." Okay, so I was trying to put on a tough guy face, but I could tell from the look Riddick gave me, that I was failing horribly.

"And lastly," I paused in front of him, "If you have a plan to get off this god forsaken planet…I want to know about it."

Silence followed my little speech. We were locked in a staring contest; blue eyes against silver. After a while, I was beginning to think I had pissed him off. He surprised me, when his face split into a small grin.

"Kitty got claws; I like that."

I rolled my eyes and released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Pard brushed against my leg and my hand rested on his head. I began to tap my foot in the growing silence and sighed.

"Well?" I said expectantly.

Riddick sat back and swung his arms, which were currently wrapped in thick chains. My agitation grew, as he just sat there staring at me. Every time I tried to have a conversation with this man, it was like pulling teeth.

I grunted and sat down on the cool floor, with Pard resting at my side.

"You didn't have the power cells when you walked into the trap." It wasn't a question, but Riddick nodded. My hand ran up and down Pards head, as my mind wandered.

"Why did you do it?" I said, finally meeting Riddick's gaze. "You could have lived on this planet on your own….in peace. You could've been free! But instead you shoved yourself into chaos. What? Do you like the danger? Are you an adrenaline junkie?" My voice rose at the end, betraying my exasperation. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. To be honest, that question had been nagging me for a long time. Had it been me in his shoes, I would have braved the deserted planet, over the company of Santana and Boss John's groups. I couldn't fathom why Riddick would risk so much.

When I was again met with silence, I slowly opened my eyes. Riddick's smirk was gone, and was replaced with such a sad look. My heart clenched at the haunted look his eyes had taken on. Something had happened.

"Riddick?" I asked softly.

"Order and peace are a smoke screen." My eyes widened at his soft, pain laced words. "It's something parents tell their children, to get them to sleep at night. Nothing ever stays the same. Chaos is the only constant." His face hardened into a glare. His gaze pierced mine, but I think he was looking through me as he spoke. "Nothing…nobody ever stays." His words ended on a growl and I shivered. I was struck speechless at his statement. What was I supposed to say to something like that?

My gaze lowered to my lap, as I continued to pet Pard, as my mind wandered. This was the most I had heard Riddick speak. He was more a man of action, so to hear more than two complete sentences at the same time was a shock. My gut twisted as I remembered the look of pure anguish that had gone over his face.

"_Nothing…nobody ever stays."_

I had a feeling that the _something_ was indeed a _someone._

"What happened to you?" I said quietly, my gaze going back to his. When I looked up, Riddick had once again folded back into himself, and his trade mark smirk graced his lips. The intensity of his stare shot all the way down my stomach. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks, as I shifted in my seat. He must of known the effect his look would have on me, as his smirk grew a little wider.

"How did you get those eyes?" I asked suddenly, trying desperately to change the subject.

Riddick chuckled and leaned forward. "Come closer and I'll tell you."

There was something in the way he said it, that had my heart racing. My mind was shouting at me to stay put, but it would seem my body had other plans. I felt myself get up and gingerly walk towards him; coming to a stop just outside of his reach.

"Closer." His voice dropped.

I knew I shouldn't….but curiosity killed the cat, right? There was a certain pull towards him that I couldn't quite explain. I took a couple hesitant steps forward; when I was about to stop, Riddick's hand snacked out and caught my wrist. He pulled me forward and I became unbalanced. I fell and my hand latched onto the nearest thing I could reach to steady myself…it wasn't my fault that the nearest thing was Riddick's shoulder. Riddick's hand still held my wrist captive, as my other hand rested on his broad shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, as my gaze locked with his. He gave me a small smile that sent shivers down my back. My right knee was bent and resting on his lap, and I blushed as I was practically leaning on top of him. He leaned forward, so his lips brushed my ear, I had to suppress a groan.

"Careful princess." he chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to get caught up with the big, bad wolf." My eyes closed, as his lips brushed my neck. There was a very strong desire to kiss him again. It wasn't until his hand released my wrist to trail up my side, that my revere was broken. I leapt back, breathing hard; my cheeks hot with a deep blush. Damn the man for having such an effect on me. Riddick sat back and cocked his head to the side, as his smirk grew wider. He looked like a kid, ready to devour a chocolate bar. I gulped again, and stepped back, trying to will my heart to slow down. Pard took that moment to let out a shrill bark. He began jumping and darting around the room.

"Pard! Calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He can feel it."

I turned to look back at Riddick. He was gazing up at the ceiling. I followed his gaze. There wasn't anything interesting. I was only met with silence. I turned to look back at him, giving him a "you're crazy" look. His eyes finally met mine, and he let out a gruff laugh.

"Storms coming."

I opened my mouth to ask him what exactly was coming with said storm, when the door to the bunker flew open. Pard tensed and let out a low growl as Santana stormed in. He came to stand in front of Riddick, ignoring me. The next words that came from Santana's mouth chilled me to the bone.

"I've come to collect." He spat. In the booming silence, Santana dropped his clear box at Riddick's feet, and took out his gleaming curved sword.

**A/N** _Oh dang! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Little bit steamy, little bit scary. Let me know what you guys think of the dream sequence…I know it seems a little odd, but it does serve a purpose…perhaps a sequel? (Gasp) who knows? Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! _


End file.
